


Don't Let Me Go

by Taayjaay, ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Modest! being Modest!, Reality, Riding, Smut, There's an aditional song, blowjob, bottom!Louis, but I'm not, mmmm read it and find out, multiple postions, omg I wonder what it is?, shower smut, so many pointless tags i'm sorry, they are both crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story behind the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it was inspired by the song by Sam McCarthy and Harry styles 'Don't Let Me Go'

 

 

 

 

Header for this one Shot ([xx](http://loving-larryx.tumblr.com/post/53491480817/dont-let-me-go-larry-stylinson)) Was made by friend Rose.

“It’s getting bad again boys, and you’re both not doing much to prevent it”

“I’m going out with Eleanor, plenty of pictures for you guys. What else do you want?”

“Louis, you don’t have to do anything. We’ve actually arranged something for Harry”

Harry and Louis both snapped their heads up at the man behind the desk. Louis reached out for Harry’s hand.

“What? Don’t.. leave…. Harry…”

“Harry you’re going to be spending sometime with Taylor.” The man said nonchalantly, ignoring Lou’s protest. “Dating, public appearances, etc…”

“This is bull- ..”

“Lou, it’s fine” Harry said looking down squeezing Lou’s hand to assure him he was alright; but inside, he really wasn’t.

…

From that day on, everything felt like it was falling apart.

Louis promised Harry they would be fine, they’d make it through this, but inside he was screaming. His insides felt torn apart, not quite broken, but stretched to the point it was sickening and he ached for Harry. He wanted to scream, but no noise seemed to come out. The silence was eerily distracting, he could feel the tears in his heart ache as Harry stepped out of the room.

“Harry, where you going?”

Harry pulled out his journal and held it up, not looking back, and left, leaving the boys staring after him.

He disappeared into his bedroom; his only escape.

Harry opened his journal and moved to the window leaning back and closing his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes and saw Louis walk into to view.

The sun hit him just right, bringing out the highlights in his hair and his skin shone beautifully underneath the rays of light. That’s when some words hit him, flowing freely and clearly through Harry’s mind. Harry quickly took his pencil and began writing.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on scared and harder to breathe_

Harry’s eyes watered as he continued, thinking about the first time he saw Louis, his performance. Then flash forward too the end of X-Factor, how in love with him he still was.

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

Then their first tour, how everything was changing, not all for the best.

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

Harry wiped his eyes and walked away from the window, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued.

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_

_It lies there alone in it’s bed of broken glass_

Harry’s eyes filled up again as he wrote the next line.

_This bed was never made for two_

How he wanted Lou’s arms around him right at this moment… Harry looked up and saw Louis still in the yard. He looked upset, he was on the phone with someone. How he just wanted to hold him…

_I’ll keep my eyes wide open_

..and never let him go.

_I’ll keep my arms wide open_

Once looking back up, Louis was off the phone, his head in his hands. He looked so upset, so broken and frail in all actuality of the words. Louis looked over at Harry through the window. He just shook his head and walked away.

“Lou..” Harry whispered, heart clenching in his chest to evoke more pain and tears before putting his pen to the paper again.

_Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me_

_Don’t let me go_  
 _Cause i’m tired of feeling alone x2_

It hurt to see Louis upset, he promised he’d make him happy, promised that he’d be everything he’d ever need, and yet Louis looked so miserable.

_I promised one day that i’d bring you back a star_  
 _I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh_

He felt like he was failing him in every way. Louis and him were just falling apart, and he felt as if the good memories were slipping so far away.

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

Harry just wanted Lou to see, to understand that he was right here and no matter how tough it got, he wasn’t going anywhere. Louis was all he ever needed, wanted, could ever ask for.

_Just trying to make you understand_  
 _I’ll keep my eyes wide open yeah_

The rest of the song came easy to Harry. Every line Harry just wanted to yell and scream with so much passion. If there were ever a way to make Louis feel the words he scratched into the small journal, if there could ever be a chance Louis would understand the sickness and raw emotion Harry felt ripping from his chest and clawing through his entire being, Louis wouldn’t have to feel like this.. So broken and miserable. Harry’s soul felt each word he’d written with such conviction that tears stained the ink from the chorus down the page, smudged emotion evident between the margins

_Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me go_  
 _Cause i’m tired of feeling alone_  
 _Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me go_  
  
 _Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me go_  
 _Cause i’m tired of feeling alone x2_ _  
_

Harry looked over at his bed and then back down at his journal as he wrote the last three lines.

_Don’t let me_  
 _Don’t let me go_  
 _Cause i’m tired of sleeping alone_

Harry continued writing for the rest of the day, not leaving his room even when the boys would knock asking him to come out. He was trying to hide the fact that he was quickly breaking… Falling apart at his very seams.

….

“Harry are you alright?..“Harry what’s wrong?”

Harry would just smile and say he’s fine and nothing was wrong. There was no point. Haylor has been happening for a little while now and it was horrible. Don’t get me wrong, she was a nice girl, but she wasn’t what he wanted… Not even close

Louis was no better, getting drunk every night, crying his eyes out before leaving a venue. Harry felt as if he was losing Louis. He was feeling so lost and alone.

They were falling apart, and no one knew what to do.

…

Harry was out with Taylor and he just couldn’t take it. The pointless conversations and all the unwanted pictures, he was going to snap. He pulled his phone and texted the one person he wanted more than anything.

_Harry: On my way to get a tattoo, you should come x_

Ten seconds later his phone was buzzing.

_Louis: You know I can’t Haz, but I will see you soon. I think it’s time to piss management off. It’s long overdue. xx_

_Harry: I know boo, I know what I’m getting. I’ll send you a picture when I’m done x_

_Louis: What is it?_

Harry smiled to himself.

_Harry: You’ll see xx_

Harry put his phone away before getting out of the car and grabbed Taylor’s hand. If they wanted their pictures, they can have them. Nothing could ruin Harry’s mood today.

They were in that shop for a few hours, the tattoo was quick, but not painless. Once it was done Harry smiled and took a quick picture and sent it to Louis.

_Harry: I’d sail the world to find you xx_

About ten minutes later, Harry had his reply

_Louis: I love it Hazza, and I know what i’m getting now_

_Harry: What?_

_Louis: You’ll have to wait and see xx_

….

A few days later, pictures were everywhere of Louis’ new compass tattoo. Management flipped. They pushed Eleanor and Taylor even more. More outings, more stupid pictures and pointless dates.

They just wanted to stay home and spend time together. But management made that next to impossible. Constantly being eyed by management during interviews, being told to sit away from each other and not even allowed to look at each other. It was catching up to them both.

On their next day off, Louis was out with Eleanor. It was supposed to be their day, but nobody paid much mind to what Harry and Louis wanted lately. Harry called Sam. He agreed to meet and start working on a song together.

He kept this away from Louis and management. The lyrics pretty much done, Sam put his words to life, and Harry, for the first time in weeks…

Smiled.

——

Months passed by, and Haylor was finally over. But Harry still received hate daily. Reminding him.

Saying ‘Harry broke her heart’, ‘he didn’t deserve her’ and ‘he should go die’. The hate caught up to Harry, and he couldn’t take it. Harry broke down.

Louis found him on the bathroom floor crying later that evening.

“Oh, Hazza” Louis said pulling Harry in his arms. Rubbing his back and cradling him on that cold bathroom floor.

It hurt Louis to see Harry like this and not too long after he’d found Harry he began to cry too. They sat there for hours just holding each other and for a moment nothing else mattered.

Not that anything else had ever mattered in the first place

…

Management found out about the song and strongly advised against it, but Sam came to Harry telling him he’d publish it. Harry couldn’t help but smile… Truly, wholeheartedly smile, and for the first time in months, he felt happy.

“Alright boys, we have to get to the studio” Liam lectured, busting into the room.

Louis just stood up and left without Harry, which always hurt, but he understood.

They all arrived at the studio at different times. The studio was surrounded, Harry signed some autographs and took some pictures with fans before going inside. Even when he was upset the fans could always make him smile.

Harry walked in and saw the boys sitting around waiting for him to practice. Everyone looked up at him when he walked in but Louis looked away. Practice lasted a couple hours, then the boys left, and Harry seized the moment and walked up to Louis, putting his arms around him. Louis leaned away shaking his head.

“Don’t” Louis whispered.

“Louis what’s-“

“Harry I’m tired, I can’t- not anymore”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked reaching out for Louis.

“No Harry, Please.” Louis stuttered, stepping back; his back hitting the wall.

Tears instantly welled in Harry’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Harry’s mind was racing, what did he do? did he hurt him? what could he do to-Harry stopped mid-thought and reached into his pocket pulling out a thumb drive and sat on the stool by Louis.

Louis looked up at Harry and met his eyes for a brief moment before Harry turned and left him alone.

As soon as Louis heard the door latch he slid down the wall sobbing. He couldn’t keep doing this. Hiding his feelings, ‘dating’ Eleanor, and the way Harry looked at him from across the stage and how he couldn’t even touch his best friend was just eating away at him. It killed Louis to see that he caused Harry to look upset, but this was getting so hard, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He was done.

Louis wiped his eyes and stood up choking on the decision he had made; he suddenly looked down at the thumb drive Harry placed on the stool.

“What-“ Louis said as he picked it up. He slowly walked over the computer and plugged it in. The audio clip popped up a seconds later. Louis reached for a pair of studio headphones and plugged them into the computer then hit play.

Louis heard the piano and his eyes closed just as Harry’s voice begun

([x](http://loving-larryx.tumblr.com/post/53504873723/uploading-this-for-the-one-shot-dont-let-me-go))

Tears were slipping down Louis’ cheeks as he listened to the beautifully written song. He could hear the pain in Harry’s voice.

Every line hit him like bricks.

“Harry..” Louis whispered opening his eyes as the song ended.

Harry wrote that song for him; Louis could see Harry was unhappy. But this song made him realize that Harry was more than just unhappy, he was truly breaking.

…

Louis rushed back to the hotel, back to his Harry. Louis felt so stupid for pushing him away like that. He’d been doing this for weeks now, not even thinking about Harry’s feelings at all.

Harry never gave up on him, kept fighting for him, and Louis just pushed him farther and farther away.

Once Louis parked the car and ran through the back entrance managing to avoid all the paps and fans outside, his heart started racing erratically. Louis wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say, but he was definitely was going to let him know how sorry he was for hurting him.

Once the elevator opened Louis rushed out and reached into his pocket for his hotel key, even with all that had been going on, Harry and Louis still shared a room together. Management couldn’t let the fans think Louis and Harry hated each other, and begrudgingly agreed to the shared suites.

Louis opened the door, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the floor. He quickly walked through the small kitchen, and both bedrooms.

“Harry, where-” Louis begun to say but he heard the shower running Louis slowly walked over to the door and noticed it wasn’t latched. Louis walked up to the over sized shower without making a sound. Harry had his back to him, his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Louis mouth fell; Harry was crying.

Louis walked up behind him, not caring about the water that was going to soak his clothing as he stepped into the shower, under the pouring water disguising his love’s tears.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight from behind.

“Hazza” Louis whispered, clenched throat disallowing him to speak any louder.

Harry didn’t turn, just leaned back into Louis’ embrace.

Louis placed kisses along his shoulder blades.

“Hazza please-” Was all Louis could say, his own voice cracking.

Harry slowly turned but Louis didn’t let go… He could never let go of this boy… How could he have ever thought of letting go?

Harry just looked down at Lou, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Louis cupped Harry’s face.

“God, Hazza I’m so sorry” Louis spoke through his sobs, running his fingers over his cheek bones.

Harry’s lip quivered but he didn’t say anything.

“I love you so much Hazza.” Louis whispered as he briought his lips to Harry’s in a gentle kiss.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Louis, as the kiss deepened. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer.

After a few moments Harry pulled back.

“Lou, your clothes”

“I don’t care.” Louis said, shaking his head and pulling Harry back to him in a desperate kiss.

Louis bit Harry’s lip softly, causing Harry to moan. Lou’s hands traveled down Harry’s body, touching every inch of Harry he could reach. It had been so long since they’d been this close, and every inch of Louis body tingled as if he was on fire.

Harry moaned again under Louis touch, he reached down and unbuckled Lou’s jeans. Louis took a step back and slowly took them off along with his boxers and threw them outside the shower.

They both flew back to each other, their mouths connecting instantly. Louis sucked Harry’s lip into his, drawing yet another moan from Harry. Harry broke away to lift Louis’ shirt off him and threw it quickly to the ground with the other soaking wet clothes.

Louis quickly moved back to Harry, pushing him against the shower wall and attaching his lips to his neck, sucking softly; leaving small purple marks.

Harry pulled Lou’s hair, pulled his face back and crashed his lips against the boy’s in another heated kiss. Harry turned and pinned Louis up against the wall. Louis moaned from pain and pleasure when as he hit the wall, breath leaving his lungs.

Harry and Louis wanted this so badly, hands traveling everywhere, not wanting to miss an inch of skin… How Harry missed Louis’s touch, every kiss… just breathing in and feeling everything about Louis.

Harry’s lips attached to Lou’s neck and sucked hard, scraping his teeth against skin, then licking the tender skin.

“Harry” Louis moaned. Harry traced kisses along his jawline then sucking another love bite into Louis’ neck. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s hipbones as he turned his head to give Harry better access.

Harry kissed, licked and sucked tiny love bites into Louis’ neck and collarbones, eliciting moans from Louis every single time. Harry grabbed Louis’ waist, pulling him up against the wall and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

Their cocks rubbed harshly against each other during the movement.

Both of them moaned as they tightened the pressure against each other, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss.

Louis pulled back, trying to catch his breath looking at Harry, his hair plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flushed and god… he just looked so fucking beautiful. He was always fucking beautiful.

Harry reached in between their bodies and grabbed Louis aching erection, pumping slowly.

Louis moaned loudly as he closed eyes and rocked his hips forward into Harry’s hand.

Any doubts from earlier were gone, all Louis could concentrate on were Harry’s hands all over his body. It felt amazing, always had but right now it was something so much more.

Harry attached his mouth to Lou’s chest, kissing and sucking each nipple.

Louis loved this, but he wanted to make Harry feel good after what he had put him through.

“Harry… Mmmm stop…” Louis moaned loudly pushing against his chest.

Harry stopped moving and look up into Louis’ eyes questioning him.

Louis unwound his legs from Harry’s waist and brought his head down into a deep kiss before kissing down his chest, his stomach, each hip bone. Louis sucked a small love bite into Harry’s thigh, drawing a moan from him.

Louis grabbed Harry’s cock and licked the slit, slick with pre-cum.

“Oh fuck, Lou” Harry said throwing his head back as Louis took him into his mouth.

Louis licked around the head of Harry’s cock, then licked down the vein to his base and back.

“Lou, fuck… Please” Harry begged.

Louis smiled then took Harry fully into his mouth, all the way until Lou’s lips hit the base of Harry’s cock; holding there for a few seconds then back up so he could breathe.

Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hair, pulling as Louis’ pace increased.

Louis moaned when Harry started pulling his hair. Louis loved it, it showed how needy Harry was.

Louis slowed to almost a complete stop and licked around Harry’s head again, teasing him. Harry whimpered, bucking forward ,wanting Louis to put his mouth on him again.

Louis complied taking Harry into his mouth slowly while looking up at him.

Harry met Lou’s eyes and bit his lip as Louis sucked him. Watching the water wash over his face and down his body just turned Harry on even more, but he wanted so much more than what was accessible in the shower.

“Fuck Lou” Harry moaned as he leaned down and pulled Louis up, crashing their lips together and putting his hands on Lou’s hips.

“Jump”

Louis listened and Harry picked him up, and Louis wrapped his thick thighs around his waist. Louis cupped Harry’s face and brought their lips together once again, never getting enough of the taller boy. Harry didn’t even turn off the water, he just turned turned around and carried Louis over to the bed paying no mind to the fact they were soaking wet.

Harry quickly laid Louis down on the bed and showered his body with kisses, starting with Louis’ chest. Harry kissed and sucked each nipple, Louis sighed small whimpers and pulled Harry up into a kiss, while grinding up into Harry.

“Harry, fuck, I want you” Louis whined against his lips; his hands move to Harry’s bum squeezing gently.

“Mmm Lou… I want you too, so much” Harry growled, sliding his tongue into Lou’s mouth, both searching each other’s mouth during the fierce kiss.

“Harry, inside me, Now” Louis whimpered grinding up into Harry.

“But Lou I haven’t- You’re not-“

“Just go slow Harry, Please I need you so bad” Lou said spreading his legs wide for Harry.

Harry looked down and moaned at the gorgeous display. He kissed Lou roughly before reaching for the the lube in the bedside table drawer.

Louis couldn’t speak, he just wanted, no needed Harry inside him. He felt bad that the lube was in the nightstand, realizing Harry had probably been using in on himself in desperation for attention, for Louis’ touches.

Louis reached for his cock and started pumping slowly, arching his back and moaning while Harry just watched. Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry. Louis knew exactly what he was doing, and he did it so well.

Harry’s dick twitched in excitement as he put a generous amount of lube in his hand and started to work it over his aching cock. Louis was teasing him, and he was about to get punished… But it felt wrong not to prep Louis first.

“Louis are you sure?” Harry asked one last time.

Louis moaned as he kept pumping his shaft spreading his legs even wider as if that was possible.

“Get in me, Styles”

Harry lined up with Louis’ bum and leaned down and kissed him before he slowly pushed the head of his cock in.

Louis gasped in pain and a bit of pleasure. Louis was suddenly second guessing about not wanting to be prepped first.

“Lou” Harry moaned not wanting to stop, but not wanting to hurt the perfect angel underneath him even more. “Are you..”

“Just give me a minute, Hazza!” Louis whispered, eyes tightly closed.

Harry didn’t move; His eyes roamed Louis’ body, taking everything in. Lou’s stomach, his hips, his thighs; every part of him. Every little thing that Louis was insecure about. Every muscle, every tattoo; Harry found it so beautiful. His heart couldn’t help but swell with love for the older boy.

Louis opened his eyes as to see Harry looking down at him with such love and adoration he almost started to cry again. it was a kind of love Louis felt like he didn’t deserve. Harry’s eyes moved back up and met his own.

Louis nodded and Harry pushed forward slowly. Louis moaned loudly. Harry couldn’t tell if the sound was pleasure or pain, so he stopped.

“Hazza…” Louis whimpered, grinding back against Harry, not wanting him to stop. Harry thrust hard, as deep as he could get into Louis and then stopped once again letting him adjust. Louis’ legs flew around Harry’s hips tightening pulling him even deeper in desperation.

“No, Hazza… Don’t stop-pl-please” Louis’ moaned with a shaky voice before pulling Harry down into a kiss. Harry moaned against Louis’ lips and began to move his hips, slow at first, careful not to hurt the smaller boy.

God how Louis missed this, the feeling of Harry thrusting into him, the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own. How wrong he was to have pushed him away; to almost let him go.

Harry rolled so that Louis was on top.

“Fuck, Harry” Louis moaned in a heated mixture of pleasure and pain. This new position gave Louis the power to set the pace. Louis leaned back placing his hands on Harry’s thighs and lowing himself onto Harry.

“Lou..” Harry moaned as he watch Louis lower himself on to his hard cock. “So fucking good.”

Louis smiled and lifted up again then quickly lowered himself. Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hips as he rode him, guiding the thick frame up and down his cock. Just watching the boy’s movements and facial expression pushed Harry even closer to the edge.

Harry was close already, he could feel the burning heat building in his stomach.

“Lou, god so good, so tight.I-i can’t-So close” Harry mumbled as he watched his cock disappear into Louis over again.

“Come for me, Harry” Louis said throwing his head back, riding Harry even harder.

“Mmm… No” Harry hummed then flipped them one last time. Harry grabbed the headboard with one hand and sunk the nails of the other into Louis’ hip. Harry pounded passionately, into Louis. The sound of skin smacking filled the room beautifully.

“Mmmmmph” Louis moaned, growls coming from his throat as he suppressed his orgasm.

Harry grabbed Louis cock and started pumping.

Harry was about to go over the edge but he was fighting it, he wanted to see Louis come first. He pumped faster, moving his lips to Louis’ neck and sucking another dark bruise into his tan skin.

Louis’ back curled, as his walls tightened around Harry. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry pulling him deeper as he came biting Harry’s shoulder. Louis’ fingers clawed down Harry’s back as he whimpered into the skin on Harry’s shoulder, sounding more like he was crying than anything.

Harry couldn’t hold hold back any more. He buried his face into Louis’ neck, gripping the edge of the bed as he came.

Louis held Harry tight as he filled him up until it leaked out of him even with Harry still inside. Harry collapsed on top of Louis, both of them breathing heavily with exertion.

Louis affectionately kissed Harry’s neck, his cheek and then his lips.

Harry lifted his head and pressed his forehead against Louis’. They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking into each others eyes with comfortable silence. So much being said; no words necessary.

Louis cupped Harry’s cheek, his eyes filling with tears. Louis searched Harry’s eyes for words to say, but Louis couldn’t seem to find the right ones, his breath hitched in his throat.

“Harry…” Louis whispered.

“No Lou, You don’t”

“Harry, I’m so sorry” Louis whispered kissing his lips gently “I’ve been a huge twat. I’ve hurt you, pushed you away and just been a horrible person and friend to you.”

“Louis-“

“No Harry, I’m going to make it up to you okay? I promise. I love you so much”

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore, or that I made you angry somehow.”

“God no, Harry! I could never-” Louis said closing his eyes, tears finally falling from his cheeks.

“I love you.” Harry whispered lips against Louis’ salty skin, kissing the corners of The man’s eyes.

Harry moved beside Lou and pulled him back into his arms, holding him close.

Both of their bodies were absolutely spent and emotionally drained. They fell asleep, finally in each others arms.

—-

Harry awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

“Lou?” Harry called out, but he didn’t get a response. Harry sat up; looking around the room. He saw Louis’ clothing still on the floor. He smiled, relieved, and grabbed a clean pair of boxers as he left the bedroom. Harry checked the other bedroom but still no Louis. That’s when he heard a guitar playing from the front room.

Harry walked around hte corner and saw Louis sitting on the floor with an acoustic guitar in his hands, strumming, softly tuning it. He just stood there and watched not making a sound.

“Harry”

Harry smiled and walked up behind Lou, kissing him on the cheek “Morning, love.”

Harry pulled Louis back into him as he leaned against the couch.

“I’m sorry I can’t write you a song, but this is everything and more I wanted to say last night”

Harry’s eyes just widened as Louis started strumming.

([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuwTY4gqu0Y))

_If I don’t say this now I will surely break_  
 _As I’m leaving the one I want to take_  
 _Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
 _My heart has started to separate_

Harry’s eyes spilled over as he listened to Louis’ voice sweetly sing his favourite song.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _I’ll look after yo_ u

Louis looked up at met Harry’s eyes as he sang the next lines.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don’t go_  
 _Will you, won’t you be the one I’ll always know?_  
 _When I’m losing my control, the city spins around_  
 _You’re the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _I’ll look after you_  
 _And I’ll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_  
 _My love he leans into me_  
 _This most assuredly counts_  
 _He says most assuredly_

Louis put the guitar down and grabbed the younger boys hands, holding on to them for dear life as his voice shook with emotion.

_It’s always have and never hold_  
 _You’ve begun to feel like home_  
 _What’s mine is yours to leave or take_  
 _What’s mine is yours to make your own_

Harry just smiled through his tears as Louis continued the rest of the song.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Be my baby-_

Harry leaned forward and pulled Louis into him, crashing their lips together, not letting him finish the rest of the song. The words being spoken didn’t matter any more, he knew. He could feel what Louis was trying to tell him.

Louis smiled into the kiss, feeling relieved that Harry understood.

“Do you forgive me Hazza?”

“God… Lou, I was never mad, I was just scared I was losing you”

“I’m not going anywhere” Louis put his forehead against Harry’s.

“Just don’t let me go” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around Harry in return.

“I never plan on it”

**Author's Note:**

> You're thoughts and feedback are very welcomed!  
> Thank you to Taayjaay for editing this for me she's absolutely amazing and you should follow her. Amazing writer!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr (loving-larryx.tumblr.com)


End file.
